


The Reunion

by Bex_in_purgatory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex_in_purgatory/pseuds/Bex_in_purgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas goes back to his personal hell. School. He is dragged to his reunion by his best friend Elena. Although he didn't want to go, he is glad he did as he reunited with a person from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

Calm down, you can do this. You're 28 now, no longer a teenager, you can't be scared of these people forever. 

The room was full of excited people, pushing through the crowds to show off how successful they are.

I stood in the corner hoping not to be noticed. This was the last place on earth I wanted to be. I thought that once I left school I'd never have to see these people again. The only reason I'm even here is because Elena made me come. She knows I'm no good at socialising, especially with the people who mocked me, made me feel un-important, useless, a waste of space.

I wonder where is Elena anyway? I scanned the large room but couldn't see her. I wanted to go find her but that meant leaving the comfort of my corner, potentially having to speak to people. That is not an option. After a while with no sign I decided I had to look for her. She might be in trouble.

Whilst I was contemplating this I hadn't noticed the girl standing in front of me and I collided with her with enough force to make her spill her drink.

"Oh.. Um.. I'm so sorry, I'll just... sorry.." I stuttered out, without making eye contact, hoping not to attract any more attention. I went to walk away.

"Cas?" He asked. I turned around at the sound of my name, and realised who it was. Oh god, not good. Out of all of the people here you had to bump into the main bully of school. Here comes the torment.

"Are you mute? Earth to Cas!"

"No... Um sorry. I'm sorry I walked into you." He shook her head in disbelief and moved towards me. I automatically flinched expecting a hit, but was shocked when he hugged me. What do I do? I lightly patted him on the back and he pulled away giggling.

"Did I do something amusing?" I asked, confused.

"No no, it's just good to see you Cas." I looked at him puzzled, he sounded like he was telling the truth, but it just didn't make sense.

"Look I'm really sorry about school and everything, I know I was horrible to you. You don't have to forgive me I just wanted to say sorry."

"I uh.. It's-.. Wow.. Are you-.." I tried to formulate a sentence but I just couldn't. This is not what I had expected, the biggest, baddest bully of my past apologising. "Thanks."

"So, what are you doing now-a-days?" 

"I'm a doctor at the local hospital." He looked at me in awe. It felt good, no wonder everyone was doing it.

"That's amazing! I knew you would go on to do something great! I'm a teacher." 

"That's cool, must be tiring." I cannot believe that I am conversing with him, even though he was horrible to me in school I still liked him. That was probably the main reason he bullied me. I told him how I felt one day and he kissed me. It was the best kiss of my life. He was scared I'd tell so he tormented me for years. I still loved him though even though I wish I didn't. 

"It is.. How's working at the hospital?"

"I really like it there." Just as I was starting to get comfortable Elena appeared out of nowhere. 

"Hey Cas, ready to go? I'm getting tired." She looked at me, and then to Dean and then back at me confused.

"Hi! I'm Dean." Dean held out his hand for Elena to shake but she just stared at it disapprovingly.

"I know who you are. Is he bothering you Cas? Let's go." She grabbed my arm to drag me away but I stood my ground.

"I'm having a great time with Dean, Elena I'd like to stay." Dean's face lit up so I shot him a quick smile.

"You don't have to lie to me Cas. I know what he did to you at school." Elena was getting mad now.

"I know I was horrible but I apologised and me and Cas are fine now.. Right?" I could hear the hope in his voice in the last word. I looked into his beautiful green eyes, I lost myself in them.

I realised that I'd been staring at Dean for a while with a ridiculous grin on my face. I looked up to see Elena looking at me confused.

"Oh sorry, I kinda zoned out, and yes me and Dean are great now." I didn't know someone could smile so wide. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I tried to cage them but it was useless. 

"Whatever Cas. I'm leaving. Have fun with Dean." The anger was obvious in her voice but at that moment I couldn't care less. I could make up with Elena anytime, but I didn't know when I'd be able to talk to Dean again. 

She turned and strutted away like a stroppy child and it made me chuckle.

"I'm sorry about Elena. She's very protective over me, she's like my sister." 

"It's okay, I'm sorry but I have to go, it's getting late and I have to get ready for class tomorrow." My heart dropped. I felt like my hopes had been shattered.

"But I would very much like to see you again Cas. If you want?" I was shocked. As friends or more? I wanted more, maybe he'd changed? I hope so.

"Sure I'd love that!" Could I sound more desperate?

"Great, how about Saturday? We could try the new restaurant if you'd like?"

"Awesome!" 

"Okay pick me up at eight." He went in his pocket and pulled out a card. "Call or text me."

"Definitely." I watched him leave with millions of thoughts going through my mind. What was I doing? I'm going on a date with my bully. He's changed though.. Maybe.. I'll just have to wait and see. 

Saturday can't come quick enough.


End file.
